Sloane
Sloane is a vampire that took up the occupation of a prostitute in the 1800's. Backstory When the series began, Sloane is seen hooking up with an unnamed woman, who lays on top of Sloane and licks her chest while grinding against her unbearably hard, making her moan in pain and ecstasy. She then tells Sloane that she loves her, much to Sloane's shock. The woman then reveals that she's a vampire and bites into Sloane's neck, making her scream, but the woman covers her mouth. Sloane then becomes a vampire shortly thereafter. History Sloane is first seen applying for a job at a bar in Riverdale, using her seductive charms to get the job. On her first day, she gives flirty looks to various boys, particularly Archie Andrews. After the bar closes, he flirts with her in his car and then she kisses him. She moves in to bite his neck, but suddenly pulls away, regaining control of herself. Sloane heads home, which is a hollow cave in the forest. On her way there, sunlight burns her hand, leaving a nasty burn, though it quickly heals. Personality Sloane is very flirtatious, as shown when she made love with her vampire lover as well as Archie, as she loves to be the center of someone's attention. After becoming a vampire, Sloane becomes reserved, not wanting to hurt people Appearance Sloane is a sexy young woman with dark brown hair, tanned skin, hazel colored eyes, and a busty body type, which makes her an ideal vampire seductress and femme fatale. She is considered one of the hottest characters in the series. Powers *'Immortality': As she is a vampire, Sloane can live forever while appearing young and sexy. *'Super Strength': Sloane possesses incredible degrees of strength, being shown to be able to break a man's neck with one hand, send people flying with a backhand, and break doorknobs with ease. * Super Speed: Sloane can run, move, and react at superhuman speeds. Like Hulk, she appears as a blur whenever she uses this ability. * Accelerated Healing: Sloane can heal injuries at an accelerated rate, such as cuts, bruises, burns, and other types of wounds. However, werewolf bites and scratches are extremely fatal to her. * Seduction: Being a vampire and prostitute, Sloane is naturally very good at seducing people and she often uses this skill for her benefit, such as when she seduced Cheryl Blossom to arouse and then embarrass her. Quotes * "I didn't ask to be this way! I'm a monster, and there's no way to reverse it!" - Sloane to Archie about her condition as a vampire * "Hehe! Hey, I'm ticklish! No! Don't tickle me, I beg of you! Hahaha!" -Sloane as Cheryl teasingly tickles her for "information" * "Hmm...I always had a thing for red headed beauties~" - Sloane upon seeing Cheryl from afar * "Do you wish to lay with me, beast? Hmm?" - Sloane seducing Hulk into sleeping with her Trivia * Sloane hates being a vampire. * She's very ticklish, and considers it an easy way to break her or get information out of her. * Her favorite blood to drink is deer blood. * She has a crush on Cheryl Blossom. * She also develops a crush on Elena. * She's had sex with several women, but goes straight after meeting Archie. After moving to Greendale, she becomes bisexual again. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters